The formation of bile salt-lecithin mixed micelles serves important functions in solubilizing biliary cholesterol, but its formation is poorly understood. Formation has been investigated by studying the intermicellar bile salt concentration in equilibrium with the mixed micelle, using equilibrium dialysis, which allows estimation of the critical micellar concentration of the mixed micelle.